


Swapped

by glowingGalaxies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, also anyone else think it'd be kinda cool to see the heroes using different miraculouses?, idk???, sometimes an idea pops into your head and you've just Gotta Write It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingGalaxies/pseuds/glowingGalaxies
Summary: Sometimes even akumas with really dumb names can still put up a fight.Or, rather, make the fight easier for themselves by switching the miraculouses of their enemies.





	Swapped

“In all fairness, it had started as a normal akuma battle. I’m sure none of us went into it expecting anything like this to happen.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as Marinette glared.

“Okay, okay, how about we go back over what happened? I know you don’t _really_ blame any of _us_ for this, right?” Alya said, with a sheepish grin.

“It was _totally_ the akuma’s fault. I know I, for one, had nothing to do with it.” Chloe added. The other three teens rolled their eyes.

Marinette sighed. “Sure, fine, okay, yeah. Let’s recap what happened. It was _definitely_ your faults.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The akuma looked like a cross between a video game’s final boss and a regular office worker. “I should’ve gotten that job! I deserved it way more than he did!!” They shouted, to no one in particular, as the quartet of heroes dodged their blasts.

“Hawkmoth must be running out of good name ideas. I mean, _Swap-us Worker_? That’s just a bad pun. It’s not even clever.” Ladybug said, ducking out of the way of a blast.

“My Lady, as much as I hate to defend a supervillain, _all_ puns are good name ideas.”

“But “swap-us” only _barely_ sounds like office! And it kinda give away their whole shtick?”

The two heroes jumped apart as a blast came their way. Queen Bee landed next to Ladybug. “Actually, they haven’t even managed to hit anyone yet. We don’t know _what_ it swaps yet.”

Vixen landed on the other side, near Chat. “Didn’t you hear the name, Bee? They swap ‘us’.” Queen Bee glared at her, and Vixen grinned. “So, what’s the plan, Bug?”

The four dodged some more blasts, as Ladybug frowned. “Not sure yet. Anyone figure out what the akuma’s possessing yet?”

“I have no idea. They’re just shooting the blasts out of, like, their hands. I don’t see anything on them it could be in, either?” Queen Bee said.

“Well, at least they’re not that dangerous, compared to some of the other akumas we’ve fought. It shouldn’t be too hard to keep dodging til we can figure it out, right?” Ladybug asked, and the other three heroes nodded.

Unfortunately, as things often are, it was much easier said than done. Chat got hit first, dodging out of the way of one blast and jumping directly into another. Bee was second, hit while she was laughing at Chat. Vixen and Ladybug were last, the former having ran into the latter and causing them both to get hit. The akuma looked triumphant.

“Hah! Prepare to be _swapped_!” They said, and with a flick of their wrist, the heroes were engulfed in a flash of light.

After a moment, the light died down. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, and Queen Bee, you’ve been reassigned.”

Before she could figure out what the akuma had done, Ladybug grabbed the back of Vixen’s costume and ducked behind a building, as Swap-us Worker reached toward their miraculouses.

She went to grab her yo-yo, but instead found… a trompo?

Oh no.

She whipped around to find Vixen in a familiar red and black costume, who seemed to be having the same revelation she did.

“It swapped our miraculouses??” Ladybug- well, more like Ladybee now- shouted, more of an accusation than a question.

“Maybe we should find Bee and Chat and retreat so we can swap back?” Vixen- or, Vixbug- suggested.

“Absolutely not. There’s no way we’d be able to pull that off without revealing our identities to each other.” Ladybug said.

“So you’d rather try to figure out how to use Bee’s miraculous?”

Ladybug suddenly noticed the weight of Bee’s comb on her head, and how bare her earlobes felt. “... Yes. I don’t know. Maybe. Where is she, anyway?”

Before Vixen could answer, the akuma ran at them. Without too much trouble, she managed to use the yo-yo to swing up, and dodge the akuma. Ladybug, after a moment, figured out how to get her wings working, and followed her up. Then, she looked around. “There! Is that Chat?”

Vixen shrugged, and swung over to the rooftop “Chat” was standing on, Ladybug flying behind. However, when “Chat” turned around, it was clear that Queen Bee (Bee Noir?) had gotten stuck with the cat miraculous.

“Ladybug, are you using my miraculous??”

Ladybug frowned. “For the moment, it appears so, yes.”

Chat (Chat Fox?), with the fox miraculous, landed next to the trio. “We’re all together right now, shouldn’t we just switch back?”

Bee and Ladybug spoke in unison: “ _No_.”

Ladybug glanced at Bee. “Chat, it’s probably a better idea to wait until after the battle. Maybe once I- or, Vixen, I guess- uses the Miraculous Cure, we’ll be swapped back. If we do it now, we’ll have to reveal our identities to each other, and, well…”

“That’s a bad idea.” Queen Bee finished. Chat looked disappointed.

“If you say so.”

“Now, if we’ve got that decided, I think I know where the akuma is. When we got swapped, Swap-us Worker waved their hand. Maybe it’s in one of their gloves?” 

Ladybug shrugged. “That’s the only lead we’ve got so far, let’s try it.”

One (incredibly clumsy) battle and purification later, and the akuma was purified. As the magical ladybugs of the Miraculous Cure fixed the damage, though, the four heroes noticed that they were still swapped.

“Fuck.” Queen Bee said, as she heard a beep. She was down to her last pawprint.

“Okay, we’re all about to detransform… I guess we’ll just have to switch back later-” Bug started to say.

“No, Ladybug, that’s ridiculous, we don’t have enough time left to make it home anyway.” Vixen interrupted. 

Ladybug sighed. “Alright. Let’s… go find somewhere to detransform together, I guess.”

To Queen Bee’s horror, and Chat and Vixen’s excitement, they all ducked into an empty room, almost immediately dropping their transformations as they did.

“Marinette??” was the first one to be noticed. She was quickly followed up with an “Alya?”. There was a chorus of “Adrien??”, and a final, perhaps most shocked of all, “ _Chloe???_ ”.

One conversation later, and they were back to the present.

“... Okay, you’re right, it was probably less your fault than ours, Marinette.”


End file.
